goodby my lover
by Luna051
Summary: euh... ben, regardez le titre, regardez le genre et regardez le couple et vous comprendrez! HPTJ


**petit one shot que j'ai écris hier soir. j'espère qu'il vous plaiera. **

**

* * *

**

**Goodbye my lover**

Une silhouette toute de noir vêtue passa dans les allées de tombes. Un petit garçon le suivait silencieusement. Un adorable petit garçon aux boucles brunes et aux yeux verts émeraudes. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'une des tombes et la silhouette se laissa tomber au sol en se découvrant. Tom Elvis jedusor regarda silencieusement la tombe de son sauveur. Harry James Potter. Il déposa le bouquet de rose blanche. Des roses qui qualifiaient si bien la pureté de son ange. Il émit un petit rire cynique en repensant au jeune homme si souriant qui l'avait réellement ramené a la vie en sacrifiant sa propre vie. Harry lui avait menti. Il lui avait promis qu'ils passeraient le reste de leur vie ensemble et il était parti. Il l'avait quitté.

Did I disappoint you or let you down?

**est-ce que je t'ai déçu ou laissé tombé?**

Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?

**devrais je me sentir coupable ou laisser les jurés gronder**?

'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,

**parce que j'ai vu la fin avant le commencement**

Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.

**oui j'ai vu que tu étais aveuglé et j'ai su que j'avais gagné**

ça avait commencé a la fin de sa 6ème année. Severus n'avait pas eu le courage de tuer Dumbledore et afin de ralléger sa punition, il avait ramené Harry pieds et points liés. Et Tom avait été subjugué par la beauté envoûtante du jeune homme. Dès lors, il n'avait plus été question de le tuer. Surtout pas. Il a tenté de lui prouver qu'il était encore humain sous sa face de serpent et Harry avait utilisé le pouvoir qu'il avait en abondance. L'amour ! Tom l'avait laissé retourner a Poudlard. Harry avait eu une longue conversation avec Albus et ce dernier avait compris et l'avait aidé dans ses recherches. L'idée générale était restée la même. Retrouver les horcrux pour récupérer l'âme de Tom.

So I took what's mine by eternal right.

**Donc j'ai prit ce qui était mien par un droit éternel**

Took your soul out into the night.

**j'ai prit ton âme dans la nuit**

It may be over but it won't stop there,

**c'est peut être terminé mais ça ne se finira pas ici**

I am here for you if you'd only care.

**je suis ici pour toi si tu le veux**

alors Harry avait traversé la terre entière pour tous les rassembler et au final il en manquait un. Un que Tom refusait de lui donner. Harry avait crié et tempêter mais il n'avait rien voulu lui dire. Le gryffondor avait laissé ca de côté pendant 9 mois après s'être rendu compte qu'il attendait un enfant. Un petit garçon héritier de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Gabriel Salazar Thomas jedusor Potter avait donc vu le jour le 25 Décembre. Un merveilleux cadeaux de noël pour ses deux pères. Entourés dans un cocon d'amour avec une famille de mangemort un peu étrange certes mais une famille quand même.

You touched my heart you touched my soul.

**tu as touché mon Coeur et tu as touché mon âme**

You changed my life and all my goals.

**tu as change ma vie et tous mes buts**

And love is blind and that I knew when,

**et l'amour est aveugle et ca que je l'ai su quand**

My heart was blinded by you.

**mon Coeur a été aveuglé par toi**

Harry avait recommencé ses recherches quand Gabriel avait 1 ans et c'est là qu'il avait découvert ou résidait la dernière part de l'âme de Tom. Elle était en lui. Il était là le fameux lien de sa cicatrice. Tom n'avait pas vraiment fait de lui son égal le soir ou il avait marqué, il s'était assuré que si il devait mourir alors Harry aussi mourrait. Et maintenant il s'en mordait les doigts. Sachant très bien qu'il y laisserait sa vie, Harry avait demandé conseil a Albus et c'est la première fois qu'il avait vu le jeune homme aussi désemparé et désespéré. Cependant il savait que le temps pressait puisque les autres parts de l'âme commençaient a s'effacer doucement n'étant plus retenue par aucune contenant.

I've kissed your lips and held your head.

**j'ai embrassé tes lèvres et tenu ta tête**

Shared your dreams and shared your bed.

**partagé tes rêves et partagé ton lit**

I know you well, I know your smell.

**je te connais bien, je connais ton odeur**

I've been addicted to you.

**j'ai été intoxiqué par toi**

la mort dans l'âme, Harry avait réglé toutes les choses qu'il devait et avait assuré son fils et l'homme de sa vie qu'il les aimaient plus que tout au monde et il avait fait l'amour a son amant une dernière fois. Quand Tom s'était endormi, il était sorti silencieusement et s'était rendu a Poudlard. Une heure plus tard, Tom se réveillait avec une sensation étrange dans son être et son fils hurlant a la mort dans la chambre d'a côté. Ne comprenant pas, ils était sortit de sa chambre et en passant a côté du grand miroir, toutes les pièces du puzzle s'étaient remises en place. Lord Voldemort était mort. Tom avait retrouvé son âme. Et Harry était mort.

Goodbye my lover.

**au revoir mon amour**

Goodbye my friend.

**au revoir mon ami**

You have been the one.

**tu as été le seul**

You have been the one for me.

**tu as été le seul pour moi**

il avait saisit son fils, l'avait réconforté avant de l'envelopper chaudement dans une couverture soyeuse et il avait trensplané pour Poudlard. Il avait sentit son sang se geler dans ses veines en voyant le vieux directeur, a genoux, le visage ravagé par les larmes et serrant désespérément le corps de celui qu'il avait aimé comme un fils. Son visage ridé s'était tourné vers lui et Tom avait sentit un vertige le prendre devant l'amer constatation. Les élèves morts de peurs s'étaient réveillés en entendant les hurlements d'une âme en peine. Hermione et Ron s'étaient étreints durant de longues minutes avant de prendre Gabriel encore trop jeune pour comprendre.

I am a dreamer but when I wake,

**je suis un rêveur mais quand je me réveille**

You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.

**tu ne peux pas briser mon esprit ce sont mes rêves que tu prends**

And as you move on, remember me,

**et puisque tu pars, souviens toi de moi**

Remember us and all we used to be

**Souviens toi de nous et de ce que nous avons été**

Tous avaient laissés le mage noir pleurer la mort de son amour. Les images d'un Harry souriant dansaient devant ses paupières closes. Il entendait son rire résonner dans sa tête. Il entendait sa voix dans son cœur. Harry n'était pas vraiment parti mais plus jamais il ne le tiendrait dans ses bras. Il était resté de longues heures sur le sol glacial de Poudlard a étreindre le corps froid de son amant. Albus avait fait un communiqué officiel le lendemain matin. Harry potter était mort en détruisant Voldemort. C'était vrai après tout ; bien sur, les regard dégoûtés de ses amis avaient été très loquaces mais il ne pouvait pas forcer a se faire aimer de ceux qu'il avait passé tant d'années a essayer de détruire.

I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.

**je t'ai vu pleurer et je t'ai vu sourire**

I've watched you sleeping for a while.

**je t'ai regardé dormir pendant un bout de temps**

I'd be the father of your child.

**je serais le père de ton enfant**

I'd spend a lifetime with you.

**j'aurais aimé passer ma vie avec toi**

les mois qui avaient passés avaient été les plus harassant de sa vie. Les mangemorts avaient disparus dans la nature ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Albus lui avait donné le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et il l'avait accueilli comme un fils perdu. Les deux hommes partageaient la même souffrance. La même détresse. Mais le regard émeraude du petit Gabriel leur avait fait comprendre qu'Harry ne partirait jamais. Du moins, sa mémoire resterait toujours avec eux.

I know your fears and you know mine.

**je connais tes peurs et tu connais les miennes**

We've had our doubts but now we're fine,

**nous avons eu nos doutes mais maintenant nous allons mieux**

And I love you, I swear that's true.

**et je t'aime, je te jure que c'est vrai**

I cannot live without you.

**je ne peux pas vivre sans toi**

l'enterrement avait été très sobre. Comme Harry l'aurait souhaité. Pas de grosse foule, pas d'ordre de Merlin, juste une grosse rente pour sa famille et encore, ils n'en avaient pas vraiment besoin. Le Gryffondor toujours prévoyant avait laissé un testament derrière lui et un lettre que Tom avait mis 4 mois a ouvrir. Il ne pouvait cesser de se culpabiliser. Si il n'avait pas été chez Harry ce soir là, il ne l'aurait jamais marqué et ils auraient pu être enfin heureux. C'était presque a croire qu'ils étaient maudit. Combien de fois avait il songé au suicide mais non ! il aurait été faible. Et Harry n'aurait pas voulu qu'il soit faible. Il aurait voulu qu'il reste fort. Pour leur fils, pour lui et pour cette deuxième chance qu'il lui offrait.

Goodbye my lover.

**au revoir mon amour**

Goodbye my friend.

**au revoir mon ami**

You have been the one.

**tu as été le seul**

You have been the one for me.

**tu as été le seul pour moi**

Tom, mon amour, ma vie,

Je sais que tu ne comprendras pas. Au mieux m'en voudras tu, au pire me détesteras tu, je ne sais pas. Je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir en fait. Je suis tout a fait conscient de ce que j'ai fais ne t'inquiète pas ; je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'aime Tom. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir. Albus m'a dit que ma plus grande force c'était l'amour. Il m'a dit que c'était ma plus grande force parce que toi tu ne l'avais jamais connu ; alors j'ai su que ce que j'allais faire le bon choix. Si Gabriel est comme moi, alors il comprendra quand il sera plus grand. Montre lui cette lettre quand il sera plus tard. Comme tu le sais, je n'ai pas vraiment été aimé quand j'étais petit. Bien sur, ma mère m'a aimé, c'est la seule chose dont je suis conscient. Puis j'ai eu des amis, Sirius, Remus, Albus. Et puis toi bien sur. Je voulais que tu connaisses tout cela toi aussi.

And I still hold your hand in mine.

**et je tiens encore ta main dans la mienne**

In mine when I'm asleep.

**en moi quand je dors**

And I will bear my soul in time,

**et je déposerais mon âme**

When I'm kneeling at your feet.

**quand je m'agenouille a tes pieds**

je sais que tu feras un père formidable Tom. Je veillerais sur vous peu importe ce qu'il y a après la mort ; qui sait, peut être un jour reviendrons nous hanter ce bon vieux Poudlard. Nick sera remplacé par le tristement célèbre Harry Potter et le baron sanglant lui, laissera sa place a l'ex infâme Lord Voldemort. Peut être parviendras tu a expliquer au monde que ces rivalités entre maison ne sont que de la connerie, que l'amour n'a pas de maison, pas de frontière, pas de sexe et pas de magie. Je te connais assez bien maintenant je crois ; j'écris cette lettre et puis je vais voir Albus. Je sais que ce soir, je vais mourir. Mais je mourrais heureux en te permettant de vivre une nouvelle vie.

Goodbye my lover.

**au revoir mon amour**

Goodbye my friend.

**au revoir mon ami**

You have been the one.

**tu as été le seul**

You have been the one for me.

**tu as été le seul pour moi**

ne culpabilise pas mon amour, nous le savons tous les deux, si c'était a refaire, tu referais pareil. Et si c'était a refaire, alors je donnerais encore ma vie pour toi. Tu m'as apporté avec notre fils plus de bonheur que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer. Garde une petite place pour moi dans ton cœur amour, ta vie n'est pas terminée, elle ne fait que commencer. Je reviendrais te hanter si tu refuses de vivre heureux pour moi. Je te veux heureux, vivant et en bonne santé. Je veux que tu offres a notre fils tout ce que nous n'avons jamais eu. Je veux qu'il croule sous l'amour. Mais je veux aussi qu'il sache ce qui est bien et ce qui ne l'est pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait des préjugés, je ne veux pas que tu lui mentes, je ne veux pas qu'il se sente différents des autres. Nous nous reverrons Tom. Quand le moment pour toi sera venu, je serais là et je t'attendrais et plus rien ne pourra nous empêcher d'être heureux une bonne fois pour toute.

Au revoir mon amour, tu as toujours été le seul et l'unique pour moi.

Ton Harry qui t'aimeras toujours quoiqu'il arrive.

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.

**je ne suis qu'une ombre, amour, juste une ombre**

I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

**je suis une ombre**

Tom attira Gabriel dans ses bras et lui raconta encore une fois leur histoire a son autre père et a lui. Il ne vit pas le rayon de soleil qui l'éclairait, il ne vit pas le visage souriant d'Harry se dessiner dans les nuages, il ne vit pas la colombe blanche eux yeux d'émeraudes qui se posait sur le chêne derrière lui. Il ressentit cette petite pointe de chaleur qu'il avait toujours quand il parlait de ces moments heureux. Des moments qui appartenaient soit a un passé proche mais bien trop loin, soit a un futur éloigné mais bien trop proche.

FIN.

* * *

bon, pour ceux qui lisent mes fics peu importe les pseudos, je ne les abandonne pas mais je prend mon temps bisous. 


End file.
